Defeating Everything That Once Was Right
by paigelindsey97
Summary: Emma Swan enters her Junior year of high school in dread. She hates the thought of waking up early to go and see people she doesn't like. That is up until she meets her new English teaher, Ms. Mills.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up on the first day of my Junior year in High School. Ugh! 6:00 AM? Who came up with the idea of going to school at an ungodly hour? What exactly is the point of going to school when you could do so much more in the world? Why can't I just do that now? Just drop out and never worry about grades or home works or essays. Yeah, that sounds good.

There is only one thing stopping me; my parents. Let's just say my mother, Mary Margaret, would kill me if I dropped out. Okay, yes, she is nice and all, but she's a teacher herself and she would NEVER let me drop out. I can barely get out of school unless I am sick enough to end up in the Emergency Room (which unfortunately does not happen enough).

Anyway, I can't blame Mom for everything. I just guess school isn't one of my top priorities. The subjects, besides math and English, bore me. I already know which teachers I'm going to have.

Well, at least all but one. My Calculus teacher is Mr. Gold. He is a stingy teacher whom I believe is only there to try to impress my Chemistry teacher, Belle. No one really calls her by her last name and to be honest, I'm not really sure that I know it.

All the other teachers are bearable. The only teacher I have never heard of is Ms. Mills, my English teacher. She must be new because I have never heard of her before.

I stop stalling my arrival to school and begin to get ready. When I finish everything, I start to walk to school.

My town is small enough that you can walk to just about any place you want to go to.

I arrive at school and greet my friend Ruby. We have been best friends since we were little.

"Hey Rubes!" I say as I walk over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Em! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever, but it was only yesterday!" she replies as we laugh.

We compare schedules and notice we have 2 classes together as well as lunch. "This sucks! Only tow periods with you? How will I survive?!" Ruby exclaims.

I chuckle and reassure her that we will be at each others houses at the end of every day, so I don't really see what the big deal is.

She huffs and the bell suddenly rings. We don't have the same class together for first period, so I walk to my first class alone.

When I arrive in Calc, I find a vacant seat next to August. August and I get along, but we don't really talk. He greets me and I put by books in my desk.

Mr. Gold then walks into class and sneers at us. Apparently he thinks we are all idiots by the looks he is giving us. I swear this man is only in here for Belle. That stupid selfish prick!

He starts class by introducing himself and hands out papers for us to fill out. It's the usual beginning of the year stuff like filling in your emergency contacts, health forms, parent's names and phone number, etc.

The paperwork thankfully took up the whole class and I did not have to hear Mr. Gold talk about how superior he is to everyone.

I walked to second period and found a seat. This class Ruby and I shared, so I saved a seat for her. Ruby walks in and we greet each other.

"Why the hell do we have to do the same paperwork every year? Can't they just ask you if anything has changed since last year?" Ruby moans.

"I'm not going to complain because if they did it your way, Mr. Gold would have actually began teaching and that is NOT something I'm looking forward to." I reply.

Ruby agrees and the door shuts. We turn our attention to the person walking in, who I assume is Ms. Mills.

She then states that she is our new English teacher (ha, I was right!) and that she looks forward to getting to know all of us. She said it nicely, but I could tell that she really didn't want to actually know us.

She then handed us a paper with questions like "What is your favorite novel?" and "If you could go to a place that was in a book, where would it be, which book would you choose, and why?".

I've never had a teacher give us questions like this, but I filled it out anyway. I said my favorite novel was _1984 _by George Orwell, a book my mother forced me to read. It was actually very interesting, but I wasn't going to tell anyone that. People in my grade think reading is for nerds and while I really do not care if I am labeled or not, I prefer to not be thought of as anything really.

When I got to the question about where I would go, it stumped me. I eventually chose Fairy Tale Land from Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, etc because I liked the thought of magic. Magic seems to make all the things in life easier. Life sound so much simpler in Fairy Tale Land. I'm not sure if that is because the books were written for children, or if its intention was to make it seem simple, but I liked it.

Ms. Mills walked to random student's desks and looked at their papers. She saw that I was done and came over to me. She stood behind me and took my paper to read it. She seemed impressed the look on her face and put my paper down.

I was silently hoping that I made a good impression on her. I usually don't care what other think about me, but Ms. Mills had something about her that made me want to make a good impression.

She was about to check another students paper when she turned and said "Miss…" she looked down at my paper to see my name, "Swan. I would like to talk to you after class." And with that she turned and checked the other students paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sooooo happy that you are enjoying the story! I'm going to try to upload a chapter each day, but it may not happen sometimes. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

"_Miss… Swan, I would like to see you after class."_

I was terrified! No teacher asks you to stay after class unless you have done something wrong! (Not that I know from personal experience, but Ruby has had her fair share of "Can you stay after" s that I know that it is never good).

I nervously wait until the bell rings, which is in a few minutes. Ruby notices my nervousness and tries to reassure me.

"It's okay Emma, you never do anything wrong. She couldn't have said it to yell at you." Ruby tells me. This doesn't really assure me at all. I know she doesn't truly believe it, even if she is right when saying I never get in trouble.

The bell suddenly rings and I stay glued to my seat while everyone exits.

Miss. Mills walks over to the desk in front of me and sits down. Dear god, what have I done?!

"Miss. Swan, I told you to stay after to ask you about possibly staying after school for a book club. I noticed your novel choice and I was impressed that you would like a story that many students would find boring and uninteresting." She smiles.

Okay, not what I was expecting. A book club? Yeah, I'm definitely going to be called a nerd after this.

I try to find a reason to say no, but I can't bring myself to do it. A part of me actually wants to read new books and another part of me, a part I'm trying to deflect, wants to get to know Miss. Mills better.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I finally answer her. She smiles and says "Great!"

She then stands up and I follow her to her desk. She looks at me weird.

"Is there something you need?" She asks. I get embarrassed, but reply. "Um, yeah. Could I have a note to Belle's class?"

She nods in understanding and writes up the note. From this angle, I can see a perfect pair of breasts from her leaning over.

Wait! Where did that come from? I'm not even a lesbian, or at least I'm pretty sure I'm not…

I shake my head to clear it and take the note from Miss. Mills and leave. She stops me on they way out saying the first meeting is today after school and she can't wait to begin the book.

I smile and walk to class. I take my time getting there to think things over. Why did I have a thought about her body and why does a part of me want to get to know her? I don't even like people that much and they return those feelings to me.

The rest of the school day goes in a blur. It's the same thing each class; getting to know each other and talking about what the class will be about, all that jazz. When I meet up with Ruby at the end of the day, she asks me whose house we are going to.

"I… uh… I have a thing after school that I have to go to. I'm sorry." I answer.

"After school? Is this a detention from Miss. Mills? What did you even do?!" She replies angrily.

"Ruby, calm down, I didn't do anything. She just said she was impressed by my choice of books and wanted to know if I would like to study more than what we are in the classroom." I answer.

She frowns. "So, you're skipping out on hanging out with me to read books with our English teacher?"

Oh goodness, here comes the beginning of the nerd names. I can see it now; The headline of the school paper reading "Emma Swan: Nerd #1".

"Look, I'm sorry, but I actually want to learn more about books and English." I answer. Okay, that's not really my real motive, I really don't want to read extra then necessary, I just want to see Miss. Mills, but I'm not going to admit that, even is she IS my best friend.

"Fine, but don't come whining to me when you have no nerd friends of your own in this book club thing and you end up all alone." She grumbles and walks away.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Tada! This is my first Swan Queen fic, so I would like to know how you guys like it. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review or PM me. I'd love any way to improve this story, so tell me what you like and what you don't like. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating as soon as I, or you, would like. I've been working on homework all weekend and I'm STILL not done! I did feel bad though, so I took a break and wrote a new chapter! So without further adieu, here is chapter 3!**

I walk into Miss. Mills' classroom and notice no one is there, not even Miss. Mills. I try to stay optimistic and hope that everyone is just at their locker or saying goodbye to their friends. Miss. Mills though, I have no idea where she could be.

I get up and walk to the door to see if I missed a note saying where she was going to be, but of course, there was nothing.

I sigh and sit at a desk. Where is everyone?! I lay my head down on my desk and start to count horses in my head. Yes, I know people usually count sheep, but sheep are nasty and their eyes creep me out, so I count horses instead.

I count to somewhere around 87 horses when I hear heels. Thank goodness! Miss. Mills walks in and smiles.

"I'm sorry, dear. I went to get some coffee from the teacher's lounge when Mr. Gold held me up." She explains.

"That's okay, I wasn't here very long." I lie, to make it seem as if I wasn't annoyed that she took so long. I notice that she has said nothing about having only me in the room.

"Um… where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Everyone else? No, dear. I only asked you because no other student has shown as much potential as you." She answers. Potential? All I did was fill out a work sheet and stated my favorite novel!

Just then, I notice she is staring at me and I realize I have been silent for a while.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming" I explain.

"Daydreaming? That's cute. Actually, studies show that people who daydream are more intelligent than people who don't, or people who do not do it as often. I can tell that you are going to be a great student." She says and gets up to go to her desk.

Cute? Did Miss. Mills just say that I, Emma Swan, am cute? Happiness takes over my sense of confusion and I silently hope to myself that she isn't one of those people who throws those kinds of words out into normal conversations with everyone.

Miss. Mills then comes back with a book and a sheet of paper. "Miss. Swan, I have the first book that you are to read. On this paper, I would like you to put your phone number so if you have any questions, I can answer them as soon as possible." She states.

Um, she wants my number? Wouldn't a teacher just schedule another book club meeting for people to ask questions? At least, I'm pretty sure that's how these things work.

I write down my number anyway and Miss. Mills takes the paper.

"That's all I actually planned for today. Please read chapters one and two tonight and I'll see you tomorrow for the next meeting. I'll text you, I assume you have text messaging, later on tonight so you can have my number and ask me any questions." She states and begins to pack up her things.

I gather all my papers and folders from other classes, I don't believe in using a locker because someone might try to break in, and start to leave.

Miss. Mills, it seems, has also finished packing her things as well and we walk out together.

We walk out of the building and she heads towards her car, which I must say, is very expensive looking. I wave goodbye and she returns the wave.

What have I gotten myself into? A "book club" with me as the only member, with my English teacher who I have a strange connection to, and this is only the first day of school!

I can tell, this year is going to be different than any of the school years I have had before.

**Like it? Yes? No? Reviews are love, so let me feel the love! Also, BIG thank you to impureevilregal for ideas and basically becoming my best OUaT friend EVER! YOU can also be my best friend if you review, so lets see those reviews!**

**Also, who ever my guest reviewer was, you are correctamundo! **

**So, thanks for reading, and I'll try to update here and then. I may not be able to tomorrow because I have an AP test, ughhhh, and it may wear me out, but i'll try!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I thought that since I had my test tomorrow and may not be able to write a new chapter, I would post two in one day! I hope you enjoy!**

When I arrive home, I take a look at the book Miss. Mills had given me. I never had time to check because I was thinking of what a crazy day it had been. When I looked at it, I realized that it wasn't really a book at all, it was a play; _Julius Caesar _by William Shakespeare. I groan inwardly. I've never liked Shakespearean language because it's hard to understand.

Just then I remember that Miss. Mills said to read chapter one and two. Plays don't have chapters! I'm assuming that she meant scenes, but I have no idea.

I open the book and begin reading. It's not as hard as I thought, but still difficult. The first scene is basically about Caesar winning a battle and the town worshipping him. Not very interesting, but I keep reading.

Okay, so now some random person is telling Caesar to beware March 15th. What's happening on the 15th? Wait, am I getting into this play? OMG! I actually understand Shakespeare enough to question him!

Just then, I receive a text from an unknown number. I realize that it is Miss. Mills and quickly check the message.

**Good Evening, Miss. Swan. I do believe that you are a kind of student who does their homework as soon as they get home?**

Well that's creepy. Yes, I am the type of person who does that, but only because my mother made me when I was little and the habit stuck. How would Miss. Mills know?

**Yes, I am. How did you know?**

**Miss. Swan, are you underestimating me?**

Did Miss. Mills just joke with me? Is this really happening?

**No! I didn't mean for it to be read that way. I'm sorry.**

For some reason, I felt the need to apologize, even though I hadn't really done anything at all.

**Miss. Swan, I'm not angry, I was merely joking. And as I see that I am right, I am assuming that you have read what I told you to?**

**Yes, I have.**

I try to be vague, so I do not offend her, or make any comments that I would regret later.

**So, do you have any questions?**

**Actually, I do have one. Why is the random dude telling Caesar to beware March 15?**

**Dear, you will have to see later when you read on.**

Well, so much for asking questions. Another text comes in before I can answer back.

**Now, go to bed and get some rest. I need you well rested for tomorrow.**

Wait, she needs me well rested? What is that supposed to mean?

**Okay, as long as you do too!**

Okay, I may have over stepped my boundaries with that one, but if she can leave me questioning, then I should be able to do the same!

She never text me back, so I'm going to assume that she either fell asleep, or thought that I'm some creepy kid and realized she made a mistake in thinking I'm a good student. I'm hoping it's the first one.

The next morning, I wake up feeling refreshed. I had the strangest dream though. Miss. Mills was some sort of Evil Queen, like in Snow White, my mom _was _Snow White, and Ruby was Red Riding Hood. It's kind of funny thinking of everyone as fairy tale characters.

I don't think much of the dream later on. When I get to school, I find Ruby.

"So how was nerd club?" she asks.

I scowl at the name. "It was fine, although I'm the only student. She said that was because I'm the only one who showed actual potential." I remark.

Ruby looks put down, obviously because she thinks that Miss. Mills doesn't like her and wants her to fail. Ruby has a way of taking things out of proportion.

The bell decides to ring before I can say that I didn't mean to put it that way. I sigh and promise myself to tell her later.

When I arrive to Mr. Gold's class, he looks quite upset. When class starts, he tells everyone to open the textbooks in their desk and start working on page 44. Wait, It's only the second day! We haven't learned anything! I raise my hand to question him.

"Um, Mr. Gold? How are we supposed to do the work in the book if we haven't been taught anything yet?" I ask.

"Miss. Swan, I will not stand for your remarks today. Since you believe you know everything, tell me what happens when you question me." He retorts. Oh great, it all comes back to me now. Whenever Mr. Gold is questioned, he sends them to the office. I guess that slipped my mind when I asked him.

"You get sent to the office." I answer defeatedly.

"That's right Miss. Swan, now go." He replies happily.

I sigh and walk out of class with my books. Oh great, the second day of the school year and I'm already being sent to the office. What a great way to start the year.

As I am walking to the office, I hear my name.

"Miss. Swan, what are you doing in the hallway with all your books?" Miss. Mills asks as she walks up next to me.

"Mr. Gold sent me out for asking a question. He does that sometimes when he is having a bad day." I answer shyly.

"Now what kind of question did you ask to get that kind of reaction?" she asks.

"Well, he told us to work in out textbooks, but we haven't been taught anything yet, so I asked him how we were supposed to do the work since we didn't know any of it yet and then he sent me out." I answer bashfully.

Miss. Mills' face turns red and she seems angry. "Miss. Swan, it is my planning period, so my room is empty. Go to my room and wait for me there, and do not go to the office. It seems as if I have some business to take care of." She tells me.

I abide, and walk to class while she walks towards the office quite angrily.

Is Miss. Mills about to defend me?

**So, we see the Evil Queen start to emerge! And texts from Miss. Mills! Who wouldn't want that?! See what happens to Emma and what Regina has done next chapter!**

**Ps. If you review, I'll love you forever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys so much that I skipped a nap and decided to update! Enjoy!**

I walk into Miss. Mills' empty classroom thinking about the latest events. Is Miss. Mills defending me? She surely can't be, and if she actually is, she wouldn't have changed anything. Our principle, Dr. Hopper, hasn't done anything to change the ways of Mr. Gold's punishments, so this really is a lost cause.

Just then, the bell rings, which indicates second period. I stay seated since I'm supposed to be in this class anyway and wait for Ruby.

Ruby walks in and takes a seat next to me. She looks pretty worried over something.

"What did you do?" I ask. Usually when Ruby is worried, she has done something to get her in trouble.

"What did I do? The question is, what did you do? I walked past the office on my way to class and heard Miss. Mills yelling at Dr. Hopper saying things like, "HE CAN'T JUST SEND PEOPLE OUT FOR NO REASONABLE CAUSE" and "WHAT EMMA DID WAS WHAT ANY REASONABLE STUDENT WOULD HAVE DONE. YOU CAN'T LET HIM JUST GET AWAY WITH THIS!"" Ruby explains.

So Miss. Mills _was_ defending me. She even called me Emma! I wish I was there to hear it! Wait, where did that though come from? I really need to stop thinking like that.

"Well, Mr. Gold sent me out because he gave us work without teaching us the material. I simply asked how we were supposed to do it and he sent me out, like he always does on a bad day. I was walking to the office and Miss. Mills saw me and asked what I was doing so I told her. She told me to come here and not go to the office." I explain.

"You really are her favorite. You're lucky someone would do that for you. If not, you would have had detention and just imagine what your mom would do when she found out!" She states. I cringe at the thought of my mother finding out. I have never gotten a detention in my life because mom had taught me that nothing good would come of it. If she found out, I would be practically quarantined inside my house forever.

As soon as I was about to answer, a calm looking Miss. Mills walked in. why is she calm? From the way Ruby made it sound, it was like she wanted to rip off someone's head!

"Good Morning everyone. Today we are going to begin poems. To get started, I would like you all to write your own poem about anything you like." Miss. Mills says.

Yes! I personally love writing poems. This will be a breeze.

I get out a sheet of paper and begin writing. The words flow though my pencil and soon I am done and satisfied with my writing. I reread my poem and realize that I unknowingly wrote about my confusion about Miss. Mills and her strange ways. I just hope she doesn't notice it too.

Miss. Mills checks to see if everyone is done and then asks for volunteers. No one raises their hand and she becomes frustrated. She then says that since no one has volunteered, she would call on someone. I pray silently that it isn't me, but of course, it is. Why must I have this "potential" that she insists that I have!?

I sigh and start reading.

"Strange noises flutter in my head.

Hearing this, I'll never go to bed.

Trying to figure out what they said.

Listening, the noises turning into voices,

Growing louder, screaming.

Then I realize these aren't stories.

These screams are memories.

Tied up in knots,

Twisting their way into my attention.

Clinging to the past, wanting to

Never let go.

This is not my fantasy,

Nor is this my destiny.

Horrors thrusting into my recognition,

Raising my strong suspicion.

I forget what they said,

Go to bed,

Strange noises flutter in my head."

I finish and hide my eyes from everyone. I'm really hoping Miss. Mills does not catch that it was about her. The class is silent and I'm pretty sure I just made a fool of myself until Miss. Mills speaks up.

"Class, that was a _perfect_ example of what I am expecting of you. Thank you Miss. Swan for sharing."

Thank goodness! The bell suddenly rings and class is dismissed. Miss. Mills tells me to stay after and I abide.

"Miss. Swan, that was a beautiful poem. I would really enjoy it if you wrote two more today that can be ready for this afternoon." She says. "Here is a note for your next class. I'm looking forward to reading these new poems of yours." She finishes and hands me the note. So she really did like my poem! Yes!

I walk to class and sit down. We aren't really learning anything so I start my poems. I read it over in my head.

"I walk down the long aisle.

Red carpet beneath my feet,

Being lead by a small girl.

Flowers all around,

Yet no smiling faces.

Dressed all in black,

Heading to the end of the aisle.

I see a body.

Pale, yet peaceful,

Cold, yet the room is warm.

The girl speaks for the first time

With a glum face.

"Say bye to mommom,

She is in a better place."

I personally think this is one of my better ones. It makes you think that you are at a wedding in the beginning when it's really a funeral. I wrote it thinking of my cousin's grandmothers funeral. I begin the second one thinking of Miss. Mills again except I replace the feminine words with masculine ones so she will think I'm talking about some guy.

"Gazing from afar,

I see that man.

Always standing there,

Thinking.

He thinks of a time when he had all he wanted,

Never realizing that I could do the same for him.

All that I could do for him

Passes through his mind.

Never thinking about how much I need him,

How much he needs me,

How much we need each other.

I sit back down, sighing,

And wait."

Yes, it sounds depressing, but I really do feel like I need someone and I'm thinking it could be her. She has only been in my life for two days, yet she has shown much more attention towards me than anyone else has. I just hope she realizes it when she reads this because I will never be able to tell her myself.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Tada! Remeber reviews are love, and it seems like Emma needs lots of love, so review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally got to update! My computer has messed up and I've been having some family issues. I May not be able to update as soon as I would like, but I will try very hard to! Enough of keeping you waiting, enjoy!**

I walk into Miss Mills' room a bit shy. I have no idea what she will say when she reads these poems that I am currently holding in my now shaking hands.

Is it normal to be acting this way? I almost turn away from the room because of the ever looming curiosity I have as to if she will catch on to what my one certain poem is really about, but she catches me standing in the doorway and motions for me to come in.

"Miss Swan, sit down and show me the poems." she says rather excitedly and motions to a chair next to her.

Great. Not only do I have to sit in agony while she reads the poems, I have to sit in agony right next to her!

I abide and sit in the chair she motioned to and hand over the poems. I can't bring myself to look at her face while she is reading, so I stare at my lap and begin to fidget with the bottom of my shirt, which became rather interesting since I was trying to avoid Miss Mills' ever watchful eye.

I hear sounds of approval and begin to feel less worried. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe it will. Maybe I'm going crazy. I'm shooting towards the latter.

The time passes slowly and agonizingly, but she eventually finishes.

"Miss Swan, I am very pleased with your work you have presented. You are a model student. I like how the first one is presented as if it were a wedding, but is actually a funeral, as you already know. Now, who is this man that you seem to yearn for in the last poem?" she asked.

Okay, come up with a lie, Emma. You're good at that. No, I can't. I can't le to Miss Mills. Yes you can. No, you can't, it's the wrong thing to do. Since when did you care about the right thing? Ever since you met Miss Mills. Shut up! I keep the internal struggle in my head when she startles me.

"Miss Swan, I did not realize it would take so long to answer me. Whatever has made you enigmatic, let it be." She jokingly stated. I breathe a sigh of relief when she speaks again.

"Oh, don't you worry, I _will_ find out who this mystery person is before too long."

Great. Good luck with that one! I'm just hoping that she really does not know who it is. That would end up bad for both of us.

"Well, I think I have tortured you enough for today." She says with a wink. (A.N. Oooo kinky!)

WE walk out of the room together like we did yesterday and go to the parking lot. She walks to her car and stops. I guess she forgot something in her room, so I keep walking down the sidewalk.

I then realize she is actually walking towards me and I stop. She comes up to me and leans down to my ear. "I wouldn't worry about Mr. Gold anymore if I were you." She states and walks back to her car as if nothing had happened.

Woah. Two winks in one day, defending me when she wasn't involved, and complimenting me on my work. I think I can safely say that today has been a great day.

The fact that she was yelling at the principle for my sake seems a bit odd, but that thought quickly surpasses my mind when I think of her dark chocolate eyes and the way her breath felt against my ear when she told me about Mr. Gold.

Okay, I really need to stop thinking like this. She is my TEACHER and only that.

With that thought, I walk home happily and content, not caring that she is only a teacher and let my crazy, mostly impossible thoughts and fantasies drift through my head.

**Well, did you like it? I am only able to have to computer for a lmited amount of time, so sorry for the short chaper! I will try to make it up to you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got the computer for a few minutes, so iwhipped this up real quick! Enjoy!**

The next day I wake up and whimper a little. It's the weekend, so I won't be able to see Miss Mills. Any year before now, I would be celebrating the fact that I don't have to go to school, but now I feel an emptiness in my chest.

I grab my phone and text Ruby hoping that I can go over to her house and occupy my mind for a while.

Ruby quickly answers saying I can come over and I get ready to leave. I'm not sure if I really want to go over or not. I kind of want to stay in my room and think of all the things that have happened the past few days.

I sigh. Thinking over events that have already happened isn't gong to do anything but make me want to see Miss Mills even more.

I begin to think. When had I become so absorbed in what Mss Mills or anyone thought of me? Is this healthy? Surly it can't be.

So my decision is made; I must go over to Ruby's and clear my mind.

I leave a note on the table saying where I am going (Mom is sleeping in and Dad is out doing his police duties) and leave for Ruby's.

Her house isn't very far, and I arrive within a few minutes.

I walk in and go to her room. Her parents leave the door open, most people in the neighborhood do, because there is barely any crime in this town. It's kind of a bummer. I like a little action once in a while. Movies make it seem like crime happens anywhere. Yeah, anywhere but here apparently.

Ruby is sitting on her bed texting. I sit down next to her and go on my phone as well. This is basically all we do when we visit, but at least we are in each other's company.

"So, how's nerd club?" she finally asks after a few minutes of silence.

"_Book_ club is going well, thank you." I answer sarcastically. Actually, Miss Mills never sad anything about reading any further that what I have already in the book, Crap, I'm thinking of Miss Mills again! Need to change the subject!

"How are things with you and Belle?" I ask teasingly. Ever since Ruby had first met Belle, she has stated that she will get her to fall for her. I've always laughed at her insistence, but now I realize I'm in a similar situation. Oh, the irony.

"I think she's warming up to me!" She says excitedly. "Do you remember that day I wore the huge jacket that covered up my shirt?" She asks.

Of course I do, how couldn't I? That jacket was huge on her, but I never questioned it because I didn't want her to get offended.

"Um, yeah. It was huge." I answer.

"Yeah, well there was a reason for that. I took it off in Belle's class, saying it was getting hot and I had my tight red top on that you said looked really good. I'm pretty sure she kept staring at me when I wasn't looking." She says with air quotes around "wasn't looking".

I laugh at her version on cleverness. Just then, I get a text and my heart jumps at the name on the screen.

**Miss Swan, what are you planning on doing today?**

**Um, I'm at Ruby's house. Why?**

Holy crap! Does Miss Mills want to do something with me? Just then my phone buzzes again and Ruby snatches my phone before I can get to it.

"Miss Mills? Why is she texting you and why did she just ask if you wanted her to pick you up to go somewhere?" She asks.

Wait, Miss Mills wants to pick me up?! Hell yes! What do I tell Ruby though? She _did_ tell me about Belle. Should I tell her? I think it over and decide on what to say.

"Yes, Miss Mills is texting me. And I have no idea why she is asking me, but I want to find out, so give me my phone!" I reply a bit fast.

She gives me her signature smirk.

"Oh, I see. You _like_ her, don't you?" She asks.

"Well, maybe just a bit." I say blushing.

"Hey, go for it! And while you're with her, you should mention how great I am and maybe she will pass it on to Belle!" She answers.

Well, that wasn't the answer I was expecting, but I sure as hell will take it!

**Sure, where are we going? **I answer and send Ruby's address along as well. I am _actually_ going somewhere with Miss Mills! Today can not get any better!

**Well, dear, if I told you, it would take away all the fun. I'll be there in a few.**

Yup, if I die by the end of the day, I will die as the happiest person alive.

**Cliff hanger! Where will Regina and Emma go? What will they do? Find out next chapter! If you have any ideas you would like to share with me, just give me a review or PM and I will try to incorperate into the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys inspired me so much, that I wrote another one today! Enjoy.**

I walk to Miss Mills' car that is parked in front of Ruby's house. I still can't believe Miss Mills wants me to do something with her.

I walk into the perfectly clean car and sit in the passenger seat. Miss Mills greets me, but hear nothing. I'm too dazed by everything that is happening.

"Emma, dear, are you okay?" she asks. Oh goodness. She just called me Emma. She has never called me Emma.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I'm confused as to why you want to see me and why you called me by my first name." I answered hesitantly.

"Well, we are not in school, so I have no need to call you by your last name. Seeing as that is the rule, you can call me Regina. And the reason I want to see you is a secret." She says with a wink.

This woman is going to be the death of me, I swear.

We start driving away and I'm left to my thoughts. Miss Mills, or Regina I guess, turns on the radio and I listen to the song that comes on. It's Stand In The Rain by Superchick. This brings back memories. I used to listen to it back before I was adopted by my "parents" I have now. I may have forgotten to tell you I was adopted. I try not to think of the time back then. Everyone made fun of me for writing poetry. I always felt left out and felt that no one wanted me. I really hated life.

I don't notice it, but at some point I start crying.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asks.

No, no I'm not. "Yes, I'm fine. This song just brings back memories. It's nothing." I say quickly wiping my tears away. I feel pathetic. I don't want her to see me like this.

"Dear, is there something you need to discuss? I can try to help." She says with worry written on her face.

Should I tell her? She really does look like she genuinely cares.

"It's just that I used to listen to that song when I was in the foster homes. The other kids made fun of me for writing poetry or reading fairytales. That song kept me sane enough until I finally got adopted here. I think these parents actually care I about me." I say with a faint smile on my face.

I never realized that we had stopped until she leans across the seats and gives me a hug.

"You should never be teased for anything you do. Your writing is so creative and insightful. I can't imagine what you went through Emma. I'm sorry you had to go through that." She says genuinely.

She really cares. This is more than I could ever ask for.

She lets go of the hug too soon for my liking and gets out of the car. I follow suit and walk with her. It is then that I realize where we are. I've never seen this place before, but I seems like some sort of pawn shop. We walk in and I almost run away. We are all alone except for one man at the counter; Mr. Gold.

Regina seems to notice me tense and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"What is this all about?" I ask as I notice Mr. Gold mischievously grinning at me.

"Emma, you remember how you just told me about you reading fairy tales?" I nod, not seeing where this is going.

"Okay, now do you also notice how nothing bad happens to you?" She asks.

I think over it. Well, I never get harmed besides some teasing, but I don't think she is talking about teasing. I've never been to the principles office either. None of my foster families abused me in anyway, even though they tried. They always seemed to back off as soon as their hand got inches away from me.

I nod and wait for her to answer. Instead she walks me over to the counter where Mr. Gold is waiting. She glares at Mr. Gold and begins to speak.

"Emma, have you ever wondered why nothing terribly wrong has happened to you?"

I nod once more.

"Well, it's going to be hard to believe, but you have magic." She says seriously.

Magic? Really? Is this a joke? I'm not five, I know magic isn't real. This is crazy. It's so crazy that I begin to laugh. I laugh like a maniac.

Regina and Mr. Gold look at me with questioning looks.

"Okay guys. Nice joke! I almost believed you for a second! Why am I really here?" I ask.

Regina sighs. "No, Emma. You really do have magic. We are going to teach you how to use it. Only a few special people have it, like us." She states.

I look at her hesitantly. She really is serious. Just then, she holds up her hand and a small ball of purple pops up.

Magic. Regina. Mr. Gold. Me. We're Magic. I'm going to learn magic. Regina is going to teach me.

Those are my last thoughts before I faint.

**SHOCKER! Did you expect that? Thank you to the guest who gave me a bit of an idea on what to do and to august hoax for inspiring me to write and post another chapter today!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am on a roll! I hope you like the new chapter!**

I awake later on. I'm not sure how long it has been, but I know I have been moved to a place more comfortable than the floor I fell on when I fainted. I don't open my eyes because I hear voices. Regina and Mr. Gold are talking in hushed tones.

Regina, I now realize, is sitting next to me and fanning my face, trying to wake me up. Mr. Gold sounds like he is across the room.

"I must ask Dearie, why do you like this child so much?" I hear Mr. Gold say.

"One, she is not a child" She says as she puts a hand on my face. "And two, it is of no matter or importance to you."

Woah. Regina or Miss Mills or what ever she wants to be called, actually cares about me! I mean, I should have figured when she hugged me, but I just thought she was trying to get me to stop crying like an idiot.

"I'm sure Snow would not appreciate you handling her daughter with so much care." Gold says, but ends abruptly after I feel Regna move and use what I am guessing is a silencing spell.

Snow? Who is Snow? Why does he think I am this woman's daughter? My parents abandoned me when I was little, I have no parents.

"Well, as you should know, I care very little as to what she does now. She doesn't even remember having a child." She says smugly.

I inwardly thank myself for not opening my eyes. I'm learning a lot about myself, even if I have no idea what it means.

Just then, my nose starts to tickle. Shit. I try to hold it in, but I can't and I sneeze very loudly.

Regina looks at me relieved and Gold starts to laugh.

"Seems to me we have an eavesdropper." Says Gold.

How would he know? Can he read minds? That would be embarrassing considering all the thoughts I've had about Regina.

Regina looks at me and brings her hand away from my face. "Emma, dear, how much have you heard?" she asks softly.

"Well, I know that some lady named Snow is my mother apparently." I say. I also know that she thinks of me as more than a child, but I'm not going to mention that part.

She sighs. "This is not how I wanted you to find out. I guess I have some explaining to do." She says.

I look at motion her to keep going.

"Well, this is hard for you to believe, I know, but just forget everything you thought to be impossible and think it to actually be able to happen." She says.

I think it over and nod. After all, I just saw her use magic.

"Well, I know you have read fairytales, so I am assuming you have heard of Snow White and Prince Charming?" she says with a small cringe.

I nod.

"Well, the story is much different than what you have read, it only shows her good qualities of course, but they happen to be your parents." She says.

Then I remember. I remember the dream I had a few days ago where mom was Snow White, dad was Charming, Ruby was a wolf, and Regina. She was the Evil Queen.

How? She doesn't have an evil bone in her body!

Regina notices my internal conflict and asks what is wrong.

"Well, if mom is Snow, who are you?" I ask.

She hesitates. "I'm just Regina." She finally answers.

Just then, Gold Speaks up. For a moment I forgot he was even in the room with us. "Don't be ashamed of who you are Dearie." Gold says and turns to me. "She is the Evil Queen, product of me." He says proudly.

I look at he shocked. "How?" I ask. That's all I can say.

She looks down. "I had something happen to me when I was younger. After that, I realized I needed power to get what I wanted. I know that power and magic cannot get you what you want now, but at the time I didn't." she answers slowly and regretfully.

"Well, you don't seem bad to me. I think you're really nice, actually." I answer. After all, I adore this lady.

Tears appear in her eyes and she wipes them away. "Thank you." She answers before kissing my forehead and putting me to sleep with her magic.

**Tada! One again, thanks to august hoax for keeping me inspired and giving me new ideas. Remeber, Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back! I've been busy with work and life and what not, but I scraped up another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

I wake up on the same bed I woke up on last time. Regina is once again at my side and Mr. Gold is nowhere to be found.  
Regina notices me wake up and smiles softly.  
"Sorry about making you sleep again. Mr. Gold and I had some matters to discuss." She tells me.  
"You know, you could have just told me to stand outside the door or something." I say jokingly.  
"Well what's the fun in that?" She asks.  
Woah, Miss Mills just joked with me!  
I shake my head to clear it. Why do I pick up on little things she does? Why is she so adorable when she does them? Why am I calling her adorable when she's older than me?  
"Emma, you're thinking too hard again. What is bothering you so much?" She asks.  
Damn her attentiveness.  
"I was wondering about the town and everyone who apparently has magic." I answer. I quietly praise myself for coming up with something believable that fast.  
"Well, not everyone has magic, just a select few. You have a lot to learn about it to actually understand it." She replies.  
"Okay, so if you and Mr. Gold are characters from fairy tales, what about the rest of the town? It is it just the people who have magic?" I ask.  
"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" She asks as she laughs. "Yes, everyone in town is from the stories you have read. As for who they are, you will have to find out on your own." She replied.  
Everyone is a fairy tale character. I have a lot of researching to do!

Just then Mr. Gold walks in. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Dearies, but we need to get going with this lesson. The questions can wait until later." He says as if in a hurry.

Regina then gets up and holds out a hand to help me up. Even though I didn't need it, I grabbed her hand anyway. Her hand is so soft! You know, I'm just going to give up on trying to fight back the comments my subconscious mind come up with. It's not like I can deny them.

Regina lets my hand go, but we walk side by side into another room filled with things I have never seen before. Tools made from some weird type of material I have never seen before, different assortments of jars with various things in them, and plants. I know I don't usually pay attention in Biology or Environmental Science, but I'm pretty sure none of these plants exist in the real world.

We stop in the middle of the room and Regina begins to speak.

"Gold and I both decided to start you off with something easy. Take this pencil and turn it into a broom." She says as she hands me a pencil.

How the hell am I supposed to turn a pencil into a broom? Why would anyone want to do that to begin with? A broom doesn't seem very special to me.

"Um, how am I supposed to do this?" I ask hesitantly.

"Right, well magic is controlled by emotion. You have to will the material to do what you want it to do. Think of why you want this broom and put any emotion, preferably a strong emotion, into the thinking. The reason I told you to make a broom is because a pencil and broom are both made of wood, so I should not be as hard to will the material to change since they are both made from the same resource." Regina explains.

Well, this is going to be hard. She talks as if it's the easiest thing to do. And what kind of emotion do I use for a broom? I don't need one, so what do I do?

I grip the pencil in my hand and close my eyes. I think of Regina and how persistent she is for me to learn this and let the emotions flow. The emotions aren't necessarily going towards a broom, but for the person who told me to make the broom.

I open my eyes and stare in shock. I look at Regina and find she is doing the same. She then quickly hugs me and says "You did it! No one is usually able to do it on their first try!"

Hey, if this is her reaction to every time I do magic, I'm definitely looking forward to these lessons (not that I wasn't already).

"Regina, she turned a pencil into a broom. It's not like she slayed a dragon. You know, you have not been acting all prissy and Regina-like when this kid is around. I'm beginning to think that you have developed feelings for this child." Gold says.

I'm pretty sure I should be scared, but if what he says is true, I may not be as hopeless as I thought I would be in this "silly student-teacher crush". Score one for Emma!

"You're one to talk! You won't even talk to your "beauty" because she avoids you! I would too if someone that looks 20 years older than me tried to convince me he was my true love!" Regina snaps back.

Hm… Beauty? Wait, Belle is seriously Belle from Beauty and the Beast? This is getting good. All I need is popcorn!

After that thought, the broom that I was once holding, turned into a bowl of popcorn. Hmmm I could get used to this magic stuff.

No one seemed to notice I just used magic because they were still arguing.

"What if Mommy Cora found out you developed feelings for a little child? Not to mention they are a girl!" Gold spats back.

Low blow, man.

"Mother is not going to find out because she isn't in this land, unlike your Beauty. Don't you find it a little sad that your Beauty has not only been avoiding you, but is beginning to like the werewolf?" Regina throws back.

Werewolf. Ruby? She _was _a werewolf in my dream and she definitely likes Belle, a lot.

Just then, my phone starts to ring and I silently curse myself when both adults look at me, ending their spat.

"It's my mom. I'll just…" I fade off and point to the room I fell asleep in.

Regina nods in understanding and her and Gold go back to silently arguing over whose love life is the worst.

Yup, I could get used to this. I look back at the arguing couple, one arguing for my sake, and eat another piece of popcorn before sliding into the other room.

**Oooo Regina is fighting for Emma! We had a little Regina affection there too! As always, reviews make me VERY happy and suggestions for further chapters are welcome as well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, this is shorter than you probably wanted it to be, but I needed to cut off at that point for... reasons. Plus, you shouldn't be complaining considering this is the second chapter in one night. So, you're welcome.**

**I've forgotten this the whole story, but Disclaimer: OUaT does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters.**

I walk into the next room and answer my phone.

"Hey, Mom." I say. I'm barely able to get that out before she starts yelling.

"EMMA SWAN! WHERE ARE YOU? RUBY HAS INFORMED ME THAT YOUR TEACHER HAS TAKEN YOU SOMEWHERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU WITH YOUR TEACHER?" She screams into my ear.

"Um, well…" I manage to get out. How do I explain this? Oh yeah, I have this huge crush on my teacher, who I think likes me back, and she asked me to go somewhere so I obviously said yes even though I didn't know where we were going and she is practically a stranger, but its okay because I'm magic and now I'm going to learn how to use it. Nope, that doesn't sound very convincing.

Apparently Mr. Gold and Regina heard my mother screaming because the next thing I know, Regina come up to me and takes my phone out of my hand.

"Hello. This is Miss Mills, Emma's teacher. I can assure you Emma is safe and sound. She is with me so I can help her with her English book." Regina easily lies.

Well, I have to admit, her explanation is better than mine.

Apparently Mom doesn't like her answer though because Regina is trying to refrain her anger.

"No, she is not in dire need of this help. I am only trying to help her get the best out of her education because I realize the potential in her. If the weekend is one of the times I can help her, I will use that opportunity." She replies.

I frown when I realize my popcorn bowl is empty and magic up some more. This could be a long conversation.

"Why she did not consult with you is above me, but I think you should be happy that your daughter is expressing interest in expanding her knowledge." Regina lies some more. She's really good at this.

"I'm sure Emma has a reason she did not tell you." Regina says as she tries to calm down my mother.

Yeah, I guess I did forget to mention that I was going somewhere with Regina. Oh well, I'd much rather watch Regina talk with my mother right now than have told her earlier.

"Thank you for understanding. Actually, I would like to ask if it would be okay for Emma to stay in my guest room tonight so I can help her moderately adjust to the new type of reading she will be doing. It is quit rigorous and is tiring." She says.

Wait. Did she just ask my mom if I could stay over at her house tonight? Um, yes please!

"Thank you ma'am. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. I will be sure to have her back home later on tomorrow." Regina says and hangs up.

I'm spending the night with THE Regina Mills. Score two for Emma! I thank every god there is.

Regina looks over at me and smiles.

"I thought we could continue to practice with your magic at my house. It will probably wear you out, so I figured you could just stay at my house for the night." She says.

I am ecstatic!

I guess she just now noticed my now empty bowl of popcorn because she asks where it came from.

"Well, I decided I wanted popcorn and it kind of just appeared." I answer.

She looks impressed.

"You, Miss Swan, will be very interesting." She states.

I'm not sure what that means, but I take it as a good thing. We Are the Champions starts to play in my head as I realize I've scored a night with Regina.

Regina grabs her keys and we walk out to her car to head to her house.

This is going to be a fun night.

**Hmm, Snow and Regina interaction, Emma's powerful magic, and a sleepover at Regina's. Next chapter is going to be fun! **

**So, reviews are literally what get me writing more. I always procrastinate and say I'll update soon, but I never do until people review and tell me how much they like the story. It motivates me to get my butt off the couch and start writing. Reviews are magic!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

We arrive at a huge mansion I have never seen before. I thought I knew every house in this town. I mean, the town isn't very big to begin with, but this one just seemed to appear out from nowhere.

Regina looks over at me and smirks.

"Like what you see?" she asks jokingly.

Okay, yes the house is great, but I like the view of the person who owns it better and that of the house.

"Oh yeah. It's very pleasing to the eye." I say, knowing I'm not talking about what she asked.

"Somehow I have a feeling it's not my house you are referring to." She replies.

Damn, can she read minds? I blush and look away.

Regina leads me into the house. Okay, so you remember when I said it was huge from the outside? Yeah, it's even bigger on the inside.

"This thing is HUGE!" I state. My words make an echo in the enormous house.

"Yes, well it gets a bit lonely in a house this big." She answers and looks away.

I fight the urge to go hug her and tell her I'll stay here forever. I have a feeling she may not mind, but she may also want to be alone for now.

She leads me to a room on the second floor and tells me it is mine. It is way bigger than any room I have ever had in Foster care! The bed, queen sized I might add, is plain white while the walls seem to look as if they are from a forest. They are decorated with white birch trees and a white background. The furniture, besides the bed, is black. It's way fancier than any house I've ever been to.

"This," I point to the room, "is _mine_?" I ask.

Regina laughs lightly and nods.

"This is bigger and fancier than anything I've ever seen! Ever!" I say excitedly as I give her a bear hug.

I don't normally like contact with others because of my past, but Regina is different. Plus, she's totally hot, so how can I resist?

Regina looks shocked for a moment, but eventually wraps her arms gingerly around me.

"I'm glad you like it." She says after releasing me all too soon. "It's also a good thing because I have a feeling you will be spending much time in here after today." She adds.

Much time after today? Um, that means I'm coming here a lot. Hell to the yes!

Regina leads me back downstairs into a room a bit like the one we were in at Mr. Gold's shop, but bigger and more decorated.

"This is where I will personally teach you how to do magic. Since you seemed to take hold of the easier magic right away, we will start with more complex things." She states.

I nod and she explains what I will be learning now.

"I've thought that since you are staying over here and I never forewarned you, you probably do not have any extra clothes with you." She explains.

Oh yeah, that's a minor thing. I could just walk around her house without any clothes on, no big deal. She could get a preview of what she could have in the future.

Ugh, I really need to stop. Maybe there is a spell to block out my subconscious.

"Since you do not have anything extra, I figured I would teach you how to magic clothes to you without having to move." She says.

I nod. "Sounds good to me!" I say, even though I'm a little disappointed I won't be able to show off my goods. Ugh, SHUT UP INTERNAL EMMA!

"Okay, to begin, think of what you want to wear." She states.

I nod when I have it.

"Now imagine yourself wearing it and you should be wearing it when you open your eyes. Remember to put emotion into it." She explains.

I close my eyes and think of something scandalous. I quickly ignore that thought. Horny Emma really needs to stop invading my thoughts.

I imagine myself wearing skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Nothing showy, but nothing that makes me look like a bum either.

I open my eyes and look down. It freaking worked! Well, kind of. My skinny jeans were _really_ skinny and my t-shirt was cut very low with a low v-neck. Damn, horny Emma got into my head again.

Regina eyes my choice of clothing and nods approvingly.

"Is this what you were thinking of?" she asks.

"Well, not exactly, but close enough." I explain.

Regina walks over to me and puts her hands around me neck and whispers "I think I like this better than whatever you were thinking of originally."

She then gets up and walks into a different room, swaying her hips.

Maybe I _should_ let horny Emma take over more often.

**Do you like horny Emma as much as Regina? She may appear much more in later chapters.**

**I would like to thank muzcgeek for reviewing and getting me motivated enough to write this chapter.**

**If you review, you will be loved by me forever, just saying!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Long time, no write! The good news is, I have a new chapter AND next Saturday is my birthday and the only thing I asked for was a laptop, so I'll hopefully get that and be able to write more frequently!**

* * *

**Quick Recap: Emma has been crushing on her her new Enlgish teacher, Miss Mills, who has also taken a strange liking to her. Regina takes Emma to Mr Gold's shop and she find out that she is capable of magic! Regina takes Emma to her house and starts to teacher her more simplstic magic. **

* * *

I stood in shock for a few moments after Regina whispered in my ear. Regina freaking Mills just _flirted _with me! I thank every god there is that they have made Regina Mills and have twisted fate enough to give me a few moments of bliss.

After recovering, I look down at my clothes and ponder the outfit of choice.

Is this too scandalous? Should I change?

Then I remember that Regna liked it, so I am _definitely _not changing!

Thinking of Regina seems to be all I can do ever since I met her. I get a warm, nervous feeling every time I see her and yearn for more time to be around her.

Apparently it's working because she told my _mother _I was spending the night with her and here I am in her house! It's still a big shock!

My hands actually get clammy when I talk to her or see her. Yes, I know its cliché, but it's true! Actually, my hands feel that way now, just thinking about her. I look down at my hands and see more than just sweat. My hands are glowing white around them! This is new! What should I do? Am I going to explode? Am I imagining this? Oh goodness… I need to tell Regina!

"REGINA!"

I see a sudden cloud of purple cover the room and a worried Regina emerges from it.

For a moment I forget why I even called her in here because I'm so transfixed by her magic.

"Woah, you have got to show me how to do that!" I comment.

Regina just looks at me and waits for my answer as to why I called her in. Oh right, my hands.

I clear my throat. "Well, I called you because my hands are GLOWING! Is this normal?" I ask frantically, the reality of it setting in.

Regina just laughs at me, making me even more confused.

"Well dear, it seems as if you are, for a lack of better words, _aroused._"

Not what I expected…

"Um… well…" I stutter out.

"What exactly were you thinking of before you called me in here, dear?" she asks trying to sound innocent.

What the hell am I supposed to tell her?! She'd laugh in my face if I told her it was her! I need a distraction so she can forget, at least for the moment, what she was even in here for. I need an escape!

I feel myself being carried away, not by a person, but by some force. I look around to find that I have transported in the room Regina said was mine.

Hah! I freaking transported!

I close my eyes and revel in the bliss of how easy magic is now that I know I have it.

I open my eyes to see Regina glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. This isn't going to end well.

"Emma Swan, this isn't funny business! First you become aroused, and don't think I don't know what you were thinking of, your hands are even glowing right now!"

Damn, they are. Regina being angry is surprisingly very arousing.

"THEN, you transport to another room! Do you know how much practice that takes for one person? It takes months to transport without leaving a body part behind! Did you even think of the consequences?!"

Well, in my defense, I had no idea what I was even doing or that I was doing it to begin with, let alone the consequences of it all.

"All I was thinking was that I wanted to get away to divert your attention and I sort of… poofed up in here." I said, trying to sound innocent. Even though I was on her good side, I knew that right now is not the time to mess with her.

She looked relieved and anxious at the same time.

"Is it really that hard to control?" she asks.

I nod and she looks worried.

"Well, I'll have to teach you control. There's only one other person I know of that hasn't had control over major magic like this, Emma." She says a bit solemnly.

"Who is that?" I ask, curious as to whom she s referring to and how this control practice will help me.

She looks down and sighs.

"Me."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! What did you think? I'm always open to ideas from you and critisism is always welcome!**

**If any of you would like to make cover art for this story, post it on tumblr to me at paigelindsey97. If you send in cover art, I will reward you with a oneshot of your choosing!**


	14. Chapter 14

** I'm back again! I'm home alone today, so I decided to write another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Who is that?" I ask, curious as to whom she is referring to and how this control practice will help me._

_She looks down and sighs._

_"Me."_

"You? How? Can you help me with it too?" I ask frantically.

"Yes, me. I was once like you, once I learned I was capable of magic, I tried to conjure it all the time. I messed up somewhere along the line and it ended up terribly. The magic consumed me. That can't happen to you, Emma. I will help you, but you will need to be patient and accepting with it. The control won't happen automatically." Regina explains.

I'm not sure why she willingly told me about her past, which seems very dim, but I'm glad she did.

I nod my head and tell her I am willing to be able to control my magic.

"We must begin now. I want to give you as much practice as I can before you leave tomorrow." Regina explains.

I nod once more and we begin.

"The first, and most obvious, thing you need control over is your mind. You must clear your mind of every thought before you conjure magic. If you do not, you could transport to the wrong place, or conjure the wrong object and it could end very badly." She states.

"Okay, I think I got it." I say, closing my eyes to reduce the temptation of Regina floating into my mind.

Just then, I feel a body press up against mine from behind.

"You must resist temptation while conjuring magic. You will not always be alone when practicing it. What if you wanted to escape a situation while a person was rubbing up against you, trying to take you? What would you do Emma?" Regina asks, whispering into my ear making me shiver.

"I… I don't know. Teach me." I stutter out.

I can feel Regina grab my hands.

"Keep calm Emma. You must concentrate. Forget that I am even here. Think of a place further across the room to escape from me. Think of every detail in this room and imagine yourself in a specific spot."

I try as hard as I can to clear my head and think of a spot across the room. I feel the same tingle of magic as I had before, but this time it's different.

I open my eyes and find myself in the spot I imagined, but Regina is nowhere to be found.

I just then gain feeling and realize I transported Regina with me. Damn, this is hard.

"That was good dear, but this time, resist the temptation." Regina notes.

I once again close my eyes and imagine a different spot in the room, this time trying to ignore Regina's presence.

I open my eyes and see Regina with a smirk standing across the room.

"I did it!" I shout.

I feel like a toddler who tells their parents they went to the "potty" for the first time on their own, but hey, Regina's smile is worth the embarrassment.

"Good job, Emma. We will have to practice this again, but now I think you need a break." Regina says.

"Okay. I do feel a bit worn out." I admit.

"Yes, well that is expected. Magic drains your energy depending on the type of spell you use." She explains. "Let's get you fed so you can have more energy for later."

Energy for later hmm? Getting frisky! No, not really, she's talking about my magic, dumbass.

This is ridiculous, I'm arguing with myself in my head!

Regina clears her throat and brings me back to reality. Oh yeah, she's waiting for an answer.

"Sure, food sounds good." I answer.

* * *

I am sitting at the table in the kitchen while Regina chops up all sorts of things I've only seen on TV.

Mary Margaret tries her best to cook for me and Dad, but it's never anything more complicated than macaroni and cheese.

"Emma, could you grate a cup of cheese for me?" Regina asks while pulling out some white-ish cheese from her refrigerator.

"Sure!" I say, eager to help, even though I have no idea what this cheese is called, let alone how to grate it!

I walk over to the grate thing and move the cheese up and down like I've seen on TV. This isn't so hard after all!

Of course, I just _have_ to think I have the hang of it right before my hand slips and I cut my finger on the grate.

"SHIT!" I scream.

Regina rushes over to me and watches and the blood gushes from my finger.

"Run it under the sink, Emma." She explains.

I put my finger under the water and watch as the blood washed away. It hurts like hell, but I'm not going to admit that to Regina.

"Okay Emma. Do you think you can heal it?" Regina asks.

I nod tentatively.

"Okay, you need to think of your finger before it was hurt. You can fix this, Emma. You have transported into another room in this house, which is way more complicated magic than healing a small wound." Regina consoles.

I nod my head and close my eyes, thinking of my finger before I slit it.

I open my eyes and the skin around the wound looks as if it is it knitting itself back together. I freaking did it!

"Good job, Emma." Regina states. "Now I think I should finish the grating and you should just sit back down at the table."

I nod bashfully and sit back down. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**How did you like it? I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update is, but I'll try to do it sooner than later.**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I really love the feedback! It makes my day!**

**mattblue: Thank you so much! I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Fanficreader Shipper: Thank you for continuing to read the story, even though I have been gone a while. It means a lot!**

**Demonnica: Are you satisfied? :)**

**justjess: Aww you shouldn't have stayed up that late just for me! I'm flattered! You made my day!**

**Guest: Tada!**

**Guest: I'm glad you have supported me even though I have been gone! I hope to get my laptop on my birthday, and if I do, I will make sure to update this fic ASAP!**


End file.
